The Interceptors: Most Wanted (History of Margovya)
|noofepisodes = 10 |premiere = June 4, 2017 |finale = August 6, 2017 |writer = , , , |director = , , , |broadcast = |previous = |next = }} The Interceptors: Most Wanted is the name of the tenth season of . It stars , , , , , , and . The season comprises of ten episodes in which the RBI Interceptors are accused of killing an officer of the Margovyan National Police and therefore must go into hiding when they become Margovya's most wanted criminals. At the same time, the Interceptors must figure out who was responsible for framing them, and what all this has to do with what happened to the original Interceptors and their botched mission in the Philippines. Most Wanted serves as the direct sequel to the 2017 feature film , the first appearance of the Arbatskaya City PD Interceptors in over twenty years. It premiered on June 4, 2017 and concluded on August 6, 2017 after the broadcast of ten episodes. Synopsis The RBI Interceptors must work with both the Arbatskaya City Police Department and the original Interceptors unit after Mayor Yefrem Stasevich of Arbatskaya City initiates an anti-drug campaign in preparation for his political campaign to run as governor of Arbatskaya Province. The RBI wants their Interceptors to keep an eye on police operations in the city, fearing that Stasevich's campaign could turn Arbatskaya City into a South American version of the Philippines, where an intense and deadly anti-drug campaign started up by Philippine President Ricardo Duvente has the streets of his country literally flowing in blood. However, just as it appears as if Stasevich's anti-drug campaign is clean and free of human rights violations, a video turns up showing the RBI Interceptors apparently shooting and killing in cold blood a suspected member of a local drug syndicate, later revealed to be Arbatskaya City PD Interceptor member Boris Zabrovsky working undercover. Evidence of further RBI Interceptors cover-ups involving their own operations is subsequently leaked out to the press, forcing the RBI to release arrest warrants for the RBI Interceptors, which then forces the RBI Interceptors to go underground. However, all this is a clever ploy cooked up by Gavriil Galichevsky and Yelena Questramova in coordination with the Arbatskaya City PD Interceptors. Now the two Interceptors units must work together in order to determine if there is indeed a link between Stasevich and Duvente, and with casualties from the anti-drug campaign in Arbatskaya City suddenly rising up in response to the disappearance of the RBI Interceptors, they must also find out if there is indeed a group that stands to gain everything with a bloody anti-drug campaign in Margovya. Cast ;The RBI Interceptors * as * as * as Mstislav Denchov * as Raisa Chernyshenko * as Fernando Tarrasco * as Yelizaveta Glebova * as ;The Arbatskaya City PD Interceptors * as Mikhail Lukorev * as Yakov Royovsky * as * as Boris Engels-Zabrovsky * as Yuri Simonchenko * as Faddey Dragunov * as Yelena Vormanina * as Iosif Bakstrov * as Conrada Demichelis * as Agatha Candreva ;The Huesca Cartel * as Amelia Peña * as Mateo Peña * as Justin Mendoza * as Nicolai Mendez * as Rikard "Ricky" Reese * as Maricel Ocampo ;The Huns * as Daniil "Attila" Lunokov * as Esperanza "Countess" Palafox * as Kseniya "Kid" Lavrova * as "The Doctor" * as "Cowboy" * as "Burrito" * as "Ghost" * as "Peach" ;Supporting cast * as Yefrem Stasevich, Mayor of Arbatskaya City, who initiates an anti-drug campaign in the city as part of his buildup for his campaign for the governorship of Arbatskaya Province * as Maria Elena Ibarbo, the young mistress of Mayor Stasevich * as Andzhela Moskova, twin sister of deceased Arbatskaya City PD Interceptors "Actress" Pavlina Moskova and newly instated officer of the Arbatskaya City PD * as Tanya Gilinova, twin sister of deceased Arbatskaya City PD Interceptors "Queen of the Bed" Lavrentiya Gilinova and also a newly instated officer of the Arbatskaya City PD * as Terentiy Galichevsky, Councillor of the Fourth District of Arbatskaya City and elder brother of Gavriil Galichevsky; also a notable opponent and detractor of Mayor Stasevich's anti-drug campaign * as Don Ramil Dyquiangco, notorious Filipino drug lord captured in Arbatskaya City and set to be extradited back to the Philippines * as Inspector Paquito Jinaiupac * as PO4 Mark Edcel Jacinto * as PO3 Javier "Javi" Consolacion * as PO2 George Bermudez * as PO1 Marcelina "Ina" Tabamo * as PO1 Sharon Susan "S.S." Gomez * as Monika Galichevskaya * as Andzhela Vorkovskaya * as Ona Antonovich * as Bogumil Antonovich Episodes Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors (History of Margovya) Category:The Interceptors seasons (History of Margovya)